The presence of chronic arterial inflammation in response to atherogenic stimuli has become a central tenet in explaining the development and destabilization of atherosclerotic plaques. Oxidized lipids play a central role in mediating a variety of immune, pro-inflammatory and plaque destabilizing processes that further amplify the inflammatory response.